


Before You Go

by World_of_AUs



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Fluff, holiday fluff, pinch of angst, trucker AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/World_of_AUs/pseuds/World_of_AUs
Summary: Traveling to pick up shipment, Steve Rogers drives through a quiet New England town when he finds himself caught in a blizzard, stranded in the snow, Rogers doesn’t think his luck could get any worse, surely there could be a light at the end of this quickly darkening road. Pushing his truck to nearly breaking point, he stumbles upon a quite, quaint little loft, and you.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Trucker!Steve x Reader
> 
> Warnings: none
> 
> A/n: Trucker!Steve is here in all his bearded, plaid wearing glory! Special thanks to @iraot for fueling all my Steve fantasies, and not sparing me all the glorious, glorious images of that tall glass of water. As always I hope you enjoy this first part, thank you for reading Angels!

He knew he shouldn’t have made such a hasty decision; Steve may have been a ‘Billy Big Rigger’ but even the ‘supertruckers’ had their days, and apparently, he was meeting his. The radio had warned him, hell dispatch had even called and told him of the oncoming blizzard in the surrounding areas, but he had brushed it off, “I’ll go ‘through the woods’ he called back ‘hammer down’ to retrieve the delivery, there’s no need for me to dial back and head ‘home 20’ this will be a walk in the park.”

Steve Rogers should have known better, there was a saying amongst his channel, what could go wrong, would go wrong, and always will go wrong.

As the sky outside had begun to darken, Steve had powered up his truck gradually picking up the speed of the 18-wheeler down the greasy roads. He didn’t feel there was a need to worry until he hit ‘the woods.’ 

There was nothing friendly about the snow falling around outside; it fell thick enough to blind any traveler by foot or vehicle. The sky above had none of the light that the evening-time should have; so thick are the black clouds that now surround him, his eyes struggling to see in the whipping lights of his trailer. And the sound, dear God, the sound, not even the quiet hum of his radio could quiet the noise. It was like one wind-chime taking the force these almost hurricane force winds brought. “Blizzard” hardly seemed an adequate enough word for what the world outside had become.

Steve knew when to not push his luck, and the second he felt his tires give in to the sleek black roads, he was all but attempting to back it down and pull over onto the sides. His truck steered itself along the ice until it was coming to a stop, he let out a sigh, his eyes struggling to see out in the white flurry in front of him. Putting the truck into park he was reaching for the dial’s, fingers switching channels, “Fury come in Fury, got your ears on,” there was a crackle before Fury’s voice was coming through.

“Come on,” he calls, “go to Harley, Rogers.”

Steve is switching the dials again, Fury’s voice crackling through immediately, “I don’t want to say I told you Rogers, but I told you,” Fury scolds.

Steve sighs, “why is it that you truckers let your successful deliveries get to your damn head, you know you lugheads aren’t immortal yet there you go attempting to drive through a damn blizzard, what was it that you said,” he questions.

He doesn’t answer, his teeth biting back the remark that sits at the ready, “oh right, that this would be a walk in the park, absolutely no need to dial back and head home 20, must feel like a damn idiot right now.” 

A sigh leaves Steve’s lips, “look Fury I’ll admit I made a hasty decision,” he tries, “hasty decision my ass,” Fury calls back, “you weren’t thinking with your head at all Rogers!”

“it’s getting worse out here Fury, my tires are slipping on this ice, and I’m not sure how close the town is, I can’t see shit in front of me.”

Steve can feel Fury’s eye roll through the ‘tsk’ sounding over the radio, “give me ten, I’ll see what location your truck is at and I’ll see what’s closest to you, for your sake you better pray it’s a place to park that damn trailer for the night.”

The truck falls silent and all Steve can hear is the storm going around outside ‘c’mon fury,’ he thinks as he watches the black street slowly become white. Minutes pass before the radio crackles through, “Alright Rogers listen up your about five minutes out from a town Woodstock, Vermont, most places aren’t truck friendly but there is a quiet little inn, that’s just on the outskirts of the town that has the parking for it, get yourself over there safely and I want a report call back when you’ve made it.”

“What’s the place called,” Steve questions through the static.

“The Hart Inn, owner said you wouldn’t miss it,” Steve’s ready to give his okay but Fury’s voice is calling back, “oh and next time Rogers if I call and tell you to dial back, I expect you to listen, you might be ‘supertrucker’ but you aren’t invincible and neither is your truck especially not on greasy roads.”

“You got it Fury.”

Fury scoffs, “get yourself to that inn, and as soon as your truck is parked, I expect a check-in, I’ll give you ten minutes.”

The line crackles off as Steve changes his trucks gear, the big truck cranking as it pushes forward, Steve’s fingers are deathly white against the steering wheel of the truck as if the motion alone will have the truck stopping any quicker. As soon as he saw the sign of the quiet, snowed over town he was pulling the brakes, body stiffening against his seat as he felt the truck slide along regardless of the stiff tires. He braced himself as he saw the ‘Hart Inn’ come into view, fury had been right, there was no way anyone could miss it, and his truck was barreling right into the sign.

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he hissed practically pulling at the wheel, “c’mon baby, c’mon,” he murmured, “stop, stop, stop,” he groaned.

His eyes shut, as the truck continued to slow, ‘oh god, oh god’ he pinched an eye open when the truck came to a stop.

His breath nearly caught in his throat, body jumping back in his seat when he caught sight of a bundled-up girl staring back at him through the flurries of snow, brow raised. He’s reaching for the radio, his eyes locked on hers as he calls out for Fury, “just got to the inn,” he murmurs, “I’ll call you first thing come morning.”

Steve doesn’t wait for Fury to come through as he powers off the truck, lights clicking off, the barely visible girl disappearing. He’s opening the truck door, a bast of cold winter air smacking him straight in the face. Outside rages a blizzard so strong that the street has been almost erased. The flakes fall slowly and air is almost still, but it is so thick that it almost obscures the view completely.

“You know,” Steve hears watching as you round the corner of the front of the truck face bundled up against the harsh winds, “when I got the call that a trucker was driving through, I was sure the man calling was mad, you must be some hot shot if you think you can power through something like this.”

Steve tries for a smile but he’s sure it comes off as a grimace. gloved hand raised to shield his eyes as he speaks against the howling wind, “sorry about nearly taking the sign down, hope it won’t be too much trouble to the owner, I don’t think I can move my truck much without taking it down completely.”

You’re smirking through the white, “It won’t be any trouble to me at all,” you answer surprising Steve, “s’not like my inn is the first one stopped at, but hey there’s always a first, maybe you can tell your other trucker friends about it.”

Steve’s nodding through the coldness and sting of driven snow on his face, “how about you get your bags, and we can get you inside and settled into a warm room,” you add.

Steve’s offering you an agreement through chattering teeth as he moves to the door, leaning in to grab his bag that sits on his passenger seat.

You’re offering him a smile, head tilted towards the inn, “right this way.” 


	2. Chapter 1

Steve trudged through the snow behind you, his bag nestled high on his shoulder, he had anticipated the coldness and the sting of driven snow on his face, this wasn’t his first rodeo, but what he didn’t anticipate was the ferocity of the wind and how it blinded his path. All he could do was keep his head bowed his chin pressed to his chest as he trudged behind you. The cold beginning to seep through his shoes, his large strides doing little to aid in the numbness starting to settle in. 

He felt the warm heat the second you were pushing the door open to the INN, “oh god,” he huffed, shaking himself free of the flurry that had fallen over him before stepping fully into the warmth the door shutting with a click behind him. He moved over to the French window, fingers drawing back the curtain slightly as he looked out, “honestly when they had said a blizzard was due for the area, this isn’t exactly what I was picturing,” he murmured. In this moment the world had become a snow-globe, one of those Christmas time ornaments children love to shake up and watch the flakes swirl in unseen currents. 

“never been in these parts,” you questioned grabbing his attention his fingers falling away from the curtain as he moved towards the desk you were now perched behind.

“you could say that,” he replies, “I usually don’t push my luck all too often trying to pick up loads, but I assumed I had time before the blizzard was due to hit, and even at that I’ve never seen one like this.” 

A smile is tugging at your lips, “well then you’re in for a surprise,” you look at him with a raised brow, and its only then Steve realizes you never got his name.

“Steve,” he replies, “Steve Rogers.”

“Well Steve Rogers you’re in for a surprise come morning,” he raises a brow in question, a grin tugging at your lips as you slide him a key card, “I hope you don’t mind the possibility of spending a week here in our sleepy town.”

“A week,” a smirk tugs at his lips, “that won’t be necessary sweetheart, I’ll be out of your hair come morning.” 

A snort leaves your lips, “well sweetheart, if you are here come morning breakfast is at 8:30, try not to be late the food goes pretty quickly.”

He’s raising a brow before he looks around the quiet, warm inn, his eyes drifting to the wall behind you where all the keys except for the one in his hand and one other is missing.

A laugh tumbles from your lip’s fingers knocking against the wood, “It’s a joke Steve, like I said I don’t get many people stopping in, you’d be the first in many months.”

“well I’m glad I could be the first then,” he grins readjusting his bag, “rooms down that way,” you reply pointing down the lit hallway, “if you have any trouble number to reach me is on the table next to the phone.”

“well hopefully that won’t be necessary,” he replies a warm smile tugging at his lips, god he was a gorgeous specimen of man to look at, “and if I’m not around come morning, thank you for the hospitality,” he adds as he starts down the hall.

“Pleasures all mine,” you throw back, “have a nice night Steve.”

Steve leaves you with one last wave of his hand, his form gliding down the hallway, your eyes not missing his backside, because who could miss a backside like that.

Steve was surprised at how well kept the quaint little INN was kept, for looking almost antique the interior was all new, he couldn’t imagine this entire upkeeping was your doing, and maybe next time he was in the area he could find out. 

Pushing the key into the bronze knob, he twisted the knob the door swinging open slowly. Steve looked around him in amazement. The room was rather spacious, at least more spacious than any of the other INNs he had ever stayed in. A queen bed, looking like a snow drift, so white and feathery and high was smack in the middle of the room, one curved large window curtained with a square of starched ivory cotton cloth that drew over the panes by means of a white cord on which it was run at the top. A T.V. and its stand stood just at the front of the bed, and there was that night desk that held a lighted lamp and the phone you had promised would be there should he need anything at all tonight.

All Steve needed though was a goodnights rest and a bright and clear morning come tomorrow.

Steve should have known Murphy’s Law would come into play; it was something the truckers he worked alongside with believed heavily in, ‘anything that can go wrong will go wrong’, and he knew the second that Fury called him at the ass crack of dawn that something wasn’t right.

“Look Rogers, I don’t want to be the bearer of bad news,” he had said, “but the snow isn’t planning on easing up today, and if you plan on shoveling yourself through that town to get to the shipment center, there’s no other way other than you sitting it out.”

Steve had groaned low into the phone, fists rubbing at the sleep that still lay behind his eyes, “Fury the snow can’t be that bad, my Truck has driven through worse,” he had tried.

Fury scoffed, “have you even looked out the window Rogers?”

Steve bit back the remarked ‘no’ that sat on his tongue as he pushed the warm blankets off his pajama clad body, his feet carrying him to the covered window. He pulled back the curtain slightly only to suck in a breath, ‘Jesus’. There was snow as far as his eye could see, not a single spot of black street was left, his eyes flitted over to his truck, only half the tire visible, and with snow flurries still falling softly from the sky there was no doubt in his mind that a few more inches of his tires would be hidden by the evening.

“you still there Rogers,” comes Fury’s voice.

“m’here,” he sighs letting the curtain fall away from his fingers, “so what am I supposed to do Fury, we’ve never been late picking up or dropping off a shipment.”

“you leave the shipment worries to me Rogers, look as much as I know you want to be out there running that truck on those streets, I can’t risk one of my best drivers, so for now I need you to stay put,” he sighs, “I’m going to make some calls and I’ll keep you in the circle, for now I’m looking at you needing to stay put at least for a week, hopefully no more than that.”

“a week,” he groans, “c’mon Fury isn’t that a bit much, are you paying for my stay?”

“already taken care of kid, called the INN last night, and your set for the week, look,” he adds, “I know this isn’t what you want to hear, but like I said I’m not risking one of my drivers or trucks because you have an inflated ego, now let it go, and just take this like a paid vacation you got it?”

Steve knew there was no room for argument, so he obliged grumbling an ‘okay’ before he was ending the call, his phone being tossed to the tussled sheets.

Another sigh left his lips his fingers pulling back the curtain again, “should of stayed out of the woods,” he muttered eyes watching the flurry of snow continue to fall.

You’re in the kitchen body hovering over a bowl of cereals when the ‘lumberjack dream’ walks in, there’s a grimace of a smile on his face, and he offers you a small wave.

“well, well,” you say over a spoonful of cereal your lips stretching as a grin pulls at your lips, “do my eyes deceive me or is Steve Rogers actually standing in my kitchen at,” you raise your wrist up to your eyes checking the watch on your wrist, “8:30 on the dot, m’sorry buddy, but the good stuff is gone,” you add, “you see I recall last night you telling me you wouldn’t be here and well everyone went wild with their servings a bunch of savages I tell you” you tease hoping to morph that grimace into a smile.

A grin pulls at his lips, pearly whites peeking through as a husky chuckle following, “looks like there was a change of plans,” he replied feet carrying him closer to where you stood leaning against the island.

You’re waving your spoon at him as he mirrors your position opposite you on the island, “I told you you were in for a surprise, though I knew as much when your boss called me and paid me for your weeks stay, m’sure it came as a surprise.”

“that it did,” he laughs with a shake of his head, “definitely puts a dent in plans, but hey boss man said he would take care of it, and told me to take this as a vacation so I can’t very well complain, now can I?”

“That you can’t,” you reply over another spoonful of cereal.

“So,” he murmurs grabbing a muffin from the pastry holder in the middle of the counter, “what’s the history behind this Inn,” he questions.

“There’s not much of a story behind it really,” you answer spoon clanking into your bowl, “This Inn has been in my family for generations, it was bound to be passed down to me at one point or another.”

“oh,” he questions, “but you look pretty young to be running an Inn,” he adds, a smile parts your lips, “well thank you Steve but since my parents wanted to retire and retreat to a warmer area, they didn’t leave me with much of an option.”

“do you like it though, like running this quaint, warm little lodge that has its occasional trucker drop in?”

“I do,” you answer a teasing smile of your own pulling at your lips, “especially when a lumberjack dream like yourself waltzes into my warm little lodge without taking down my barely held up sign.”

Steve is laughing fully and the sound is enough to warm the tendrils of your heart, your grin growing wider, “lumberjack dream, god sweetheart that a first.”

You’re laughing with him, a shrug to your shoulders as his eyes meet yours, “there’s a first for everything.”

“So y/n,” he begins, “what is there to do in your snowy sleepy town?”

A smirk tugs at your lips and Steve wants to be concerned, but then your lips are parting, “how do you feel about gingerbread houses?”

He raises a brow not expecting that, “excuse me?”

Your pushing off the counter grabbing your plate, “go bundle up Rogers, you’re in for a treat.”

He wants to question what you mean exactly about the gingerbread houses, but your back is already to him the water from the sink running as you wash your plate.

Steve wasn’t too sure what to expect when you asked him how he felt about ginger bread houses but he wasn’t expecting this. He had never seen something quite like this, he swore he was in a hallmark movie of sorts.

The two of you had trudged through the snow sometime after Steve had emerged from his room, his warmest clothes thrown on. There was a bright smile on your face, as you had asked him if he was ready to go, the two of you trudging through the ankle-deep snow a few blocks over before you were pulling him into a church like designed community center.

As soon as the door was pulled open he was hit with a delicious and warm smell of gingerbread, cinnamon, and something akin to chocolate, it was like stepping into Christmas warmth.

“c’mon this way,” you smiled tilting your head to the right where a row of tables were lined up, the tables were lined with green, red, gold, and silver table covers, trays of freshly baked gingerbread in various shapes sat neatly in the middle. There was spatulas, icing, and sprinkles all placed around neatly.

Steve was under the impression that you would be doing the building yourselves, but when you’re continuing past the empty tables towards an awaiting redhead who pulls you into an embrace, he finds out the real answer to your question.

“almost thought you wouldn’t make it on time,” the redhead greets.

You’re pulling away from her hold, “you know I wouldn’t miss this for the world,” you laughed, “just had to wait for my guest here.” you add hand pointed at Steve.

The redhead looks over Steve, a hand extended out towards him, “Natasha Romanoff,” she answers a smirk like grin tugging at her lips, Steve takes a hold of her hand, “Steve Rogers,” he replys.

“y/n hasn’t come on to strong has she,” Natasha questions a teasing tone to her voice, and Steve watches as you swat at your friend, “she can be quite friendly.”

Steve is chuckling at Natasha’s words, your cheeks flaming red, “much friendlier than most but hey it’s a nice change compared to those I usually come across,” he adds with a shrug.

Natasha looks from him to you, “I like him,” she tells you before she’s turning around to grab something, she turns back with to ribbon like clasps that say judges on them.

“These are for you two,” she murmurs passing you the ribbons, “people should be arriving shortly here,” she adds.

A few minutes after Natashas statement families had begun to enter the community center, each family that came in choosing a spot open at the various table that had been lined along the wall.

It was a lively atmosphere once the event had started, one that Steve had missed, he didn’t really have the down time to enjoy something like this, his life was on the road.

Each table that you had taken him too was filled with such joy as he watched various families build their gingerbread houses, the smiles and delightful laughter filling his ears as he watched on. At one point he found himself watching you and how you interacted with the various families, they were drawn to you and vice versa, he really was in hallmark movie, it’s almost as if they had pulled you and this whole sleepy town out of a film, he couldn’t believe this was real, he had never seen anything quite like it, come across anyone quite like you.

Your eyes find his and a smile spreads your lips before your looking away and moving on.

Steve finds himself enjoying the event, especially when a cup of warm cocoa, and a hefty bowl of chocolate chip cookies are placed in his hand at the end of the event. Your body falling next to his as you watch the other families do the same.

“so what do you think of our sleepy town,” you question over a bite of cookie.

His eyes meet yours a warm grin tugging at his lips as he takes a bite of his own dessert, “that maybe your town isn’t as sleepy as I was made to believe.”

You’re taking another bite of cookie, “well good thing you have a whole week to decide, I think you’ll come to find that were not as quiet either.” you add, your grin disappearing behind your cup of cocoa.

And Steve Rogers thinks that maybe that doesn’t sound like such a bad thing.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: fluff
> 
> A/n: we’ve got some backstory, getting to know one another, and we got some Christmas decorating. I’m in love. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, happy readings angels.

“Does the snow ever let up here, or is your sleepy town locked away in a snow globe?”

You glance at him from where the two of you sit in the common room of the INN, blankets tossed over both of your laps, the crackle of the fire near.

A lazy smile tugs at your lips, “can’t handle a little snow Rogers?”

“Not saying I can’t y/l/n,” he retorts, “m’just saying we practically walked back through a blizzard, to get back from the community center, thought the worse would be over by now.”

“Would you be surprised if I said this is the first time we’ve experienced a blizzard this bad?”

He’s raising a brow, “you think someone shook the globe a little too roughly this time around,” he questions teasingly, his questioning gaze morphing into a smirk.

A snort falls from your lips, but your features mirror his, “I wouldn’t say someone shook up the globe, but I do think someone caught wind of the hotshot truck driver who decided passing through our sleepy town would be the easiest route to get to his shipment.”

His hand comes up his chest, “ouch,” he grins, “I’ll have you know sweetheart, there’s not one shipment that I’ve ever been delayed from picking up,” you raise a brow, the same time he nods his head, “there’s not one shipment that I can recall that has held me back from getting home that same day.”

You let out a low whistle, “you must be some trucker than, unless you have a special someone at home that has you running these routes as quick as you do, don’t you sleep?”

A smirk tugs at the corner of his mouth and you can’t help but to question the look, “what,” your murmur, “is that your way of finding out if I have a special someone at home,” he questions a teasing glint to his eye.

Your cheeks flame red, fingers reaching for the closest thing to chuck at him. The fluffy pillow that sat next to you hits him square in the chest, “didn’t mean it like that,” you laughed, “I can tell that truck out there is your pride and joy,” you throw back, “but since we’re on the subject, do you, the job must be awfully lonely, you must have someone other than that truck to go home too.”

He grabs the pillow fluffing it up before holding it against his chest, and god have you never wanted to be a pillow more, “well that’s just the thing sweetheart, this life is just that, its lonely,” he answers, “but its hard to have a life with this job, the hours can be long, they can be grueling, and they can create wedges with those you hold close to you.”

You catch the moment, his smile turns into a frown, lips turned down, “you lose someone close to you,” you questioned, “and don’t feel the need to answer if it’s not something you’re comfortable telling a stranger about,” you added not wanting him to feel like you were pushing for an answer, because you weren’t.

A smile cracks his lips, “don’t think were strangers when I’ve seen you eat half your weight in gingerbread cookies y/n.”

You give him a pointed stare, “you’ve got a point there, but really if its something you’re not comfortable talking about -”

“her name was Peggy,” he began, “she was – well she was my world if I’m being honest, and I thought she was it for me, but- ”

“Steve you don’t have to-”

He’s waving you off, “it’s fine sweetheart it’s been a little over a year, but anyway as I was saying she was my world and I honestly thought I was hers. Peggy had been the first woman I had met that understood what my job was asking of me; she had been okay with the hours, though I always raced back home to her, she had been okay with the packed schedule though at the time I had begun to take on less and less shipments trading off with Bucky and Sam, she had been okay with all of it because she promised she loved me, and that being with me regardless of the job had been worth it.”

“What happened,” you couldn’t help but to ask, your heart aching in your chest for the man sitting across from you.

He laughs in a scoff, “it didn’t happen right away, I saw the changes gradually come on, and I should have ended it at the first sign of it, but I was selfish with Peggy, and I wanted it so badly to work with us -”

“Steve we can talk about something els-”

“I caught her in bed with a childhood friend of hers, she had been so sure that I wouldn’t be home, even went as far as to tell me in the haste of our argument that I shouldn’t have raced home, and it hadn’t mattered that I said I did it for her, for us.”

“Jesus Steve, I’m so sorry,” you murmur, and he’s laughing again, hands fluffing the pillow, “nothing for you to be sorry about sweetheart, what happened between Peggy and I was inevitable, that’s why I choose to have just my truck to go home too, it saves me a world of heartache.”

Your heart aches in your chest, lips turning downwards as you glanced at the man before you, “oh come on now y/n don’t go getting all sad on me now,” he chuckles, “it’s been a year I’m all good now, I have a good flow going on in my life right now.”

“right,” you murmur, eyes squinted at him, and you can’t help the smile that tugs at the side of your mouth at the laugh that spills from his lips in reaction.

“I’m serious, now c’mon tell me something about yourself, do you have a special someone waiting for you outside of this comfy little INN of yours?”

You lean back into the love seat, feet curling up under yourself, “wouldn’t you like to know Rogers,” you murmur getting yourself comfortable.

“So you really just sold your home for this INN, like you just knew this was it for you?”

“Well like I said,” you laughed, “I wasn’t left with much a choice when my parents threw out that they were planning to retire, they pretty much threw the keys of the INN at me and wished me luck, they were gone for the Caribbean not even a few hours later.” He’s shaking his head, a smile tugging at his lips, hand running over his bearded chin, “I wasn’t planning on selling my home at first, and just moving myself in here,” you add, “but after sometime, I was just getting tired of the back-and-forth drive, it seemed useless when I had everything I needed here. I had a room, a kitchen, and it had become my job.”

“So the interior was here before you took the place on,” he couldn’t help but to question remembering all the little intricate details he had seen the first night.

A grin split your lips, “oh no that was all me, my parents couldn’t have been bothered to spend a dime on this place to them it was going nowhere, and I guess that’s why they were quick to just hand me the keys and be done with this place.”

“you saw a potential in it?”

A smirk tugs at the corner of your mouth, Steve raises a brow, “I did see potential in it, but,” you added, “I just knew that one day this sleepy town was going to send a bearded, lumberjack, truck driving dream my way and I couldn’t give it up.”

Your teasing words have Steve barreling back into the sofa, loud infectious laughter filling the cozy room. The sound warms your heart, heat flushing your cheeks, “sweetheart I don’t know what you’re seeing but I can assure you I’m far from a lumberjack dream, you’ve only known me for a day.”

“a day or not Rogers, you have to know what you do to women I mean look at you,” you practically shrieked waving your hand at him,” he chuckled the sound going straight through you, “I’m sorry if I’m over stepping here, but Peggy was as blind as a bat if she let you slip through her fingers.”

Steve’s shaking his head, a smirk kissing the side of his mouth, his cheeks a pink hue, “she’s not missing out on anything.”

“hey don’t do that,” he raises a brow, “Peggy’s definitely is missing out,” you reply, “she’s missing out on a great guy.”

“You don’t even know me sweetheart.”

A smile tugs at your lips, hands throwing the blanket off your warm legs, “I think I have plenty of time to get to know you a little better before your off, don’t you?”

His features mirror yours as he takes your words into consideration, “I would say so,” he replies going along with you, “say,” you speak up as you push to your feet, “you any good with décor?”

Steve’s pushing the blanket off his legs, body pushing him to his feet, “decor,” he questions brows furrowed.

A grin splits your lips and you’re thrumming with excitement right before his very eyes, “follow me Rogers, our night isn’t over yet,” you grin as you practically skip out of the room.

“this reminds me of my when my Ma would bring out the tree just to put a smile on my face.”

Your hand stops mid hang of an ornament, eyes glancing up at Steve where he stands on the step ladder, his hands reaching the higher spots of the tree for you.

“your ma sounds like an amazing woman, you still visit her, or does work keep you from her?”

It had been a genuine question, but you knew you had messed up the minute his eyes look away from yours, “oh god,” you murmur, “I’m so sorry Steve that was so -”

He’s shaking his head, “you didn’t know.”

It grows quiet after that, the guilt eating away at you as you continue to decorate the Christmas Steve, “I really am sorry you speak up,” after a few minutes, “that was awfully insensitive of me.”

He’s glancing down at you, “sweetheart its okay,” he chuckles softly, “you really didn’t know m’not going to hold that against you.”

“still,” you murmur, and Steve shakes his head, fingers adjusting the ornaments at the top before he steps down, “I was 18 when she passed, so I’ve had plenty of time to heal, plenty of time to be okay with the fact that she isn’t around in person but she’ll always be around in spirit.”

“m’sure you miss her,” you murmur, as you place another ornament on the tree, Steve offers you a small sad smile, “more than you know,” he replies in a murmur, “she always loved the holidays, always tried to give me everything so I wouldn’t need, and I tried to do the same for her during her last months.

You pushed to your feet your hand falling to his shoulder, refraining yourself from squeezing the muscle beneath your hands, “she’d be very proud of you,” your murmur with a small smile.

Steve offers you a lopsided smile, “I would hope so.”

You’re leaning down to reach for something in one of the boxes haphazardly thrown by your feet, hands producing a golden star, “would you do the honors,” you question warmly, and with the smile and sincerity in your eyes Steve Rogers doesn’t ever think he could say no to anything you asked him.

“Sure thing,” he smiles grabbing the star out of your hands, feet carrying him back onto the step ladder.

You step back as you watch him lean up with strong arms to put the star at the tip top of your grand pine tree. 

He leans back once its secured eyes meeting yours, your hopping in spot, hands clasped together as your eyes rake over the decorated tree, “goodness it’s a dream just like you,” you reply a smirk pulling at your lips.

Steve laughs as he steps down, feet walking him backward to you as he takes in both your handy works, there was just something about the holidays that he loved so much, and he hadn’t realized how much he missed partaking in the little things such as decorating till tonight.

His eyes fall away from the tree, meeting yours, “if anyones the dream its you sweetheart,” and he meant it quite literally. He had only known you for a little time, but he had never met someone quite like you, someone so welcoming, so inviting, he was drawn to you, and it scared him.

“Say Rogers how’s your dancing?”

“My dancing,” he questions brows furrowed.


	4. Chapter 3

“Rogers, you’re thinking too much,” you laughed, fingers curling around his sweater covered bicep, “just let your body feel the music, I look like I’m dancing with a stiff log.”

“ouch sweetheart,” he chuckles low, “you really know how to hit a guy when he’s down don’t you?”

His grin in the low light of the small barn-like ballroom has you nearly melting in his hold, “just let the music flow through you Steve, if you want to dance with someone other than me tonight,” you murmur looking around at the watchful hopeful eyes of the other single woman around you, “just let the music guide your feet.”

Another chuckle pushes past his lips, “sweetheart I don’t plan on dancing with anyone but you tonight.”

Your eyes meet his, “you sure about that,” you question, “look around the room, there’s quite a handful of eyes on you tonight.” 

Steve’s eyes danced across the reception hall as he spun the two of you in a somewhat slow circle, a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth and his eyes were meeting yours again, “m’positive doll, besides who better to show me how to work my two left than you,”

You chuckle lightly, hands guiding his body as you continue to sway to the slower tunes of the night, “You have no idea what these women are capable of Steve, they’re just waiting for the right moment to swoop you up.”

He’s grinning again, his hands pressing you closer, “well good thing I don’t plan on letting you out of my sight anytime soon.”

Your heart races in your chest, you were definitely in trouble.

“They really are vultures aren’t they,” Steve questioned, you held back a snort, “I told you Steve, they’re just waiting for the right moment to swoop in.”

He shakes his head, eyes falling back to yours, “do they not see that I’m with you though, I’ve been dancing you in circles on the dance floor, am currently sitting in a small cozy booth with you, I mean -”

“Steven you really must start making stops in the sleepy little towns you drive through, you’ll come to find some interesting things about the places you’re driving through to pick up your shipments.” A grin splits his lips and you’re tempted to lean in and run your fingers over the bearded scruff that kisses his skin.

“well y/n I hope you’re prepared to fight for my honor, because sweetheart I’m not moving from this here booth without you.”

Your heart stutters in your chest, this man, this gorgeous man was coming for you heart, and you were sure to have it crushed by the end of the week when he was loading that damn 18-wheeler of his, but what was the harm in letting yourself indulge in him?

You find yourself leaning against the table obscuring any womans view of him, “was Peggy blind?”

He mirrors you, a gleaming glint in his eyes, “why do you ask,” he questions though there’s that teasing tone in his, “because she had to have been blind, look at you,” you murmur, hands finally finding there way to his bearded cheek, “you really are a dream Steve, and all these women out here tonight know it.” 

He chuckles low, his hand covering yours, “Natasha wasn’t joking when she said you were friendly,” and though there was a teasing tone to it, your cheeks still flamed red, hand going to pull away but he’s there to tug you back. “S’not a bad thing sweetheart,” a pause, “quite the opposite actually I like it,” he adds, “like -”

“y/n,” a shrill voice speaks up, Steve takes notice of the moment you tense up at the sound of the voice coming from behind you, you still turn regardless. “Y/n,” the blonde speaks up, “i know you aren’t trying to hide that gorgeous specimen of man from our eyes.”

You slide on an easy fake smile, “would never dream of it Shar, but you see I only have this gorgeous specimen for a few more days and I’m taking advantage so if you could just ya’ know.”

The blonde Sharon is lifting a brow, and Steve is waiting for her to get a clue, “oh please y/n, let me borrow him for just a second, wanna see for myself how well he twirls a dame on the wooden floor,” her eyes look past yours to Steve’s.

He’s pressing closer against you, hand held out in protest, “sorry, but I have two left feet and can assure you that you won’t enjoy the experience.”

She offers him a flirty smile and you hold back a gag, “oh please, why don’t you let take you out for a quick spin, let me be the judge of that,” Steve’s protesting again, “oh c’mon now, please,” and she full on pouts hand held out. You had a feeling Steve wasn’t going to turn down a dame like Sharon, she was easy on the eyes and even more so in a room where all eyes were on you, waiting with baited breaths to see what the hunk of Adonis sitting behind you would do.

He sighs, “uh, sure, what’s the harm in one spin,” he murmurs as he pushes off the chair behind you.

You seize up when he presses himself to your back, lips finding your ear, “the second you see me sinking out there, please come butt in.”

You hold back a snort eyes meeting his, “I promise, now go get the dames off your back so I can have you back to myself will ya?”

Steve hadn’t been kidding when he told Sharon that he had two left feet and spinning her around the dance floor would be absolutely miserable. You see Sharon was hoping to be danced, to be moved by his strong arms, and Steve had been wishing the same thing. He had hoped that like you her more nimble hands would guide him in the direction she wanted like you had, but no, Sharon couldn’t get the clue, just like she hadn’t gotten the clue that he didn’t want to twirl her around the wooden floor.

Steve was sinking and he was sinking quick, he spun them quick to find your eyes once more, he could see the hidden amusement, as you waved at him, drink in hand. He mouthed ‘help me’ a silent groan building up in his chest when he saw you take a thinking stance. He didn’t have time to send another SOS before Sharon was twirling herself, his back now to you.

He wondered how much longer this torture would last, he was completely out of his comfort zone and even more so now that you weren’t the one wrapped in his arms quick to fix his two left feet.

Steve is half tempted to do another spin, but your voice is stopping him, hand falling atop his bicep, a grin splitting his lips when he feels you give the muscle a squeeze. “so sorry to cut this short Shar, but you mind if I take my guy back, the night is nearly coming to an end and I would like one last dance with him.”

You give Sharon no time to argue before your pulling Steve from her hold, and he’s quick to oblige as he pulls you into his waiting arms. You’re leaving Sharon there in the bustle of the dancefloor as you move the two of you away, feet gliding along the floor.

“You were getting a kick out of watching me sink weren’t you,” he questions slowing the two of you as the music begins to slow, a more romantic ballad playing through the hall.

“something like that, I guess I was helping you prove a point to all the pretty little dames trying to swoop you up,” you murmur fingers sliding up his arms to curl around the back of his neck.

Goosebumps roll up his spine, at the feel of your fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, “and what point was that?” he murmurs eyes locked on yours, and in that moment both of your breaths are caught in your throat.

“that you’re only willing to twirl one dame tonight.”

A grin pulls at the corners of his mouth, and he’s pulling you closer, “you’re not wrong about that,” and your cheeks are warming a pink hue, head finding its way to his shoulder.

You let yourself get lost in his hold, letting yourself feel the warmth radiating off of him, you hadn’t felt something quite like this in a long while. See meeting someone new is a divine pleasure; regardless of how things turn out, you loved the way the dance began. The most important idea is to be able to get a true feeling for who they are over a few weeks possibly months but with Steve you only had this week, now only a few days. Usually when you met someone knew, you would let them develop as an old polaroid photograph, nice and slow, but that wouldn’t be the case with Steve, but you would try your hardest to make that the case. You would hold onto these moments for as long as you could.


	5. Chapter 4

You were warm; warm from the alcohol coursing through you, and warm from the body you found yourself pressed against, while you trudged through the ankle-deep snow.

“Has anyone ever told you that it’s hard to believe that you’re real?”

Your hazy eyes glance up to find Steve’s eyes already on you, “why, is it because I own a cozy little inn, in a sleepy little snowing town?”

Steve chuckles low, “something like that sweetheart, but what I meant is that there’s something about you, you’re so inviting, so warm, hell I feel like I’ve known your longer than four days.”

“Natasha did warn you that I was a little over friendly,” you laugh, “but if you must know, this is just who I am, I like to see the good in people, if there’s any, and I’ve always wanted to be that person, or in this case the person who owns the place that can be a solace for someone if even for a night, or in your case a week.”

“Is it crazy for me to feel like I’ve known you longer than a few days, I - I can’t quite describe what it is that I feel, but I’ve never felt this close to someone who I have known for longer.”

You’re snapping your finger, a low ‘tsk’ falling from your lips, “and here I was thinking you might not ever catch on to my plan.”

Steve slows the two of you two a stop, body turning to yours slightly, “plan,” he questions with a knowing grin.

“Listen,” you sigh theatrically, “my Inn isn’t what you think it is, see that cozy, comforting little homelike inn is actually a cavern where I like to lure in handsome men such as yourself in hopes of making them fall in love with me.”

Steve’s throwing his head back in laughter, your own bubbling up in your chest, “you really are something else,” he chuckles, hand reaching up to cup your cheek, thumb running along your skin.

You’re leaning into the warmth, a cheeky smile pulling at the corners of your mouth, “is it working though?”

Your breath catches in your throat when you find him leaning forward, “I think it is,” he murmurs. You watch with wide eyes as he leans in, his lips brush against your cheek, a feather light touch that still managed to send shivers down your spine. ‘If you want me to stop,’ he whispered, “please tell me now I don’t want to have read things wrong.” When you didn’t utter a word of protest, his lips brushed against the hollow of your temple following along the line of your cheekbone. ‘Are you absolutely sure,’ he murmurs lips just above yours. You’re nodding your head slowly, lips brushing his as he leans in the rest of the way. It’s a kiss so tender the world around you stop on its axis, the snow falls down around you each of you tasting the coolness where your lips meet. Instead of detracting from the intensity of the moment it brings the two of you to new heights. Steve pushes his lips to yours more firmly and the wave that runs through you is intoxicating, making your head swim as you pull back to take in his beautiful face.

He gives you a breathless chuckle, let’s get back shall we,” he murmurs pressing leaning back in to give your lips a quick peck, his arm draping over you once more.

Returning back to the Inn Steve is reluctantly pulling himself away from you at the sound of his cellphone going off in the confines of his jeans. Fury’s number flashing across the screen is a bit of a downer for the two of you, it brings you back to the reality that Steve won’t be here with you in your quiet in much longer.

He’s pointing from his phone to you, “do you mind if I get this real quick,” he questions and you wave him off though your mind is screaming for you to do anything but that.

“Yeah, go ahead I’ll just catch you in the morning for breakfast, be there early,” you reply your feet already carrying you in the opposite direction and away from him.

Steve wants to call out to you, tell you to wait, but you’re turning on your heels nearly bolting down the hall before he can get another word out. With a sigh he’s answering the call, feet carrying him further away from you.

“hey Rogers, how you holding in there, going stir crazy yet?”

“Hey Fury,” he answers, “and no surprisingly not, the girl at the INN you set me up in is actually great company.”

“Uh oh,” Fury tsks.

Steve holds back an eye roll, “what, what is Fury I can practically hear the scold in your tone.”

“Rogers do you know what your job is, do you remember what you do, or is the three or four days you’ve been there already made you forget?”

Steve falls back onto the bed, “course I haven’t forgotten what I do, was reminded what I do every day I’ve been here, and you’re reminding me further.”

“well then you know it’ll do you no good to be getting attached rogers you leave in a few days.”

Steve can’t seem to hold back the scoff that leaves his lips, “who said I was getting attached, you said yourself its been a few days its-”

“Steve remember Peggy, remember how quickly you let your heart fall for her?”

“Jesus Fury really,” Steve mutters sitting up hand immediately diving into his hair, “this situation is nothing like Peggy,” except that it was becoming that and Steve could feel it.

“So, you’re telling me in three days when I call you and tell you it’s time to go that you’re not going to fight me on it, that you’re going to be fine leaving, and that when I see your face with that shipment, I’m not going to be looking at you like someone kicked your puppy?”

“I promise you Fury, I’m going to be fine leavin, I’m going to pick up that shipment, and I am going to face you the way I always do.” Steve knows it’s a damned lie.

Fury sighs like he already knows, “you’re too good of a man Rogers, too good of a man, look I just called to check on you and it seems like I might have ruined a moment for you, it wasn’t intentional, but take this as your wakeup call, now, go get the girl, I’ll call you closer to the end of the week once I get notice of roads clearing up further.” 

Steve is replying his agreement before he’s ending the call, his phone being tossed off to the side, his body falling back into the cooled sheets. His hands scrub over his face, a deep sigh leaving his lips, he knew what he was doing could end with feelings hurt, but he was already somewhat invested in you, Fury was right about one thing, he was too good of a man.

His mind is going back to you and that kiss though, back to the thoughts of what could have been had Fury not called him when he did. Steve had never been one to do things for himself, always doing things for those around him, always looking to please.

He was going to please, but he was going to do it for himself this time.

As he pushes off his bed, there’s a determination in his stride as his feet carry him out of the room. He can hear movement in the kitchen area, and he knows that’s where he’ll find you. He finds himself stopping in the entryway, eyes watching as your leaned up against the island, a cup of something warm likely in your hand. Knee high socks cover your feet, a silk night gown hidden under a fluffy coat.

Your name leaves his lips as he moves forward, though it falls on deaf ears as he closes the space between the two of you. 

Your hot cocoa goes forgotten on the island, your lips molding against something hotter.

“shouldn’t be feeling this way, this quick but I truly think you’ve got me under a spell sweetheart,” he murmurs teeth nipping at your lower lip, “and I tell myself I’ll be fine come the day I have to leave but something is telling me I won’t be.”

His hands are cupping your face, head falling to yours, warm raggedy breaths mingling, “I want this though, with you, I don’t think I could let myself leave without getting my hands on you, but, but I need to know that you want this too.”

A breathy sigh falls from your lips, “I know you leaving is inevitable,” you murmur, fingers running over his sweater, where your hands lay. “I also know how I feel as well, and I - I want this too.”

Steve breathes an almost sigh of relief as his lips find yours once more, his fingers sliding down your sides to grip at the sides of your silk nightie, inching it up the smooth expanse of your legs, “Steve,” you breathe breathlessly with each press of your lips to his, he’s pressing in close, his hands tightening around your hips aiding in getting you sat on the island in front of him. His lips leave yours only to find their way to your neck, your head falls back, hands bracing your body from falling further.

His fingers continue to hike up your night dress, your mind hazy from the pleasure he’s bringing you alone from the assault of your neck. It’s only when he’s dropping to his knees fingers holding your dress around your hips that you realize what he’s doing, “Steve,” you breathe, “sh-shouldn’t we,” but the words are dying on your tongue.

He’s nipping harshly at your hip, “relax, y/n, I’ve got you,” he murmurs against the skin of your hip, tongue peeking out to lick at the skin there.

Your lips are parting, hips rolling, “Steve please,” you moan.

“don’t worry sweetheart, I’ve got you, lie back for me,” he murmurs fingers leaving your dress to trail up the expanse of your leg, fingers dipping between your exposed thighs. “Just like that,” he whispers watching your back fall to the counter, his index finger trailing over the crotch of your panties, he looks up at you then, you hissed, though it quickly dissipated into a low moan as his lips pressed themselves to your lace covered pussy, 

“o-oh god Steve please,” you moan.

“i know sweetheart I know,” he coos softly fingers hooking into the side of your panties exposing you to the cool air of the room, tongue peeking out to run over the slick of you folds.

“shit,” you groan, as his tongue pushed passed your folds circling your clit. Your hands found their way to the back of his head, your own thrown back in pleasure, “please don’t stop,” you breathed a whimper escaping past your lips. 

“that’s it sweetheart,” he murmurs into slick heat of your fold’s lips, a moan tears from your lips as his mouth flattens against your heat, lips sucking at your clit. Your head thumps against the porcelain island, toes curling in your socks, “holy f-fuck,” you moan hips rolling against his hands. 

He continues to push you further as he works his mouth over your tongue dipping into your heat. Fingers tangle through the golden brown locks as you push up into his mouth your body pushing over the edge. 

A low moan tears from your lips, as your orgasm rocks through you, “oh g-god Steve fuck,” you moan sucking in a breath, walls fluttering as he continues to work you through it, your body thrumming with pleasure.

Your body falls lax against the cooled island your breath coming out in warm puffs, he kisses his way up your clothed body lips finding yours, you can taste yourself on his tongue, a low groan falling from your lips, your hands wrapping around the back of his neck,

“you’re gorgeous sweetheart,” he murmurs head pressed to yours.

A lazy grin pulls at your lips, “not so bad yourself Rogers,” you murmur pressing your lips softly to his once more.

“bedroom,” you question feeling his length pressed against your open thighs.

A squeak leaves your lips as he hoists you up into strong arms, your lips molded perfectly to his as he walks you through the Inn with the promise of all night.


	6. Chapter 5

He was leaving you; he was going to leave you, and you were going to be a mess, but you couldn’t bring yourself to regret the night you had shared. You just wished you had shared such an intimate moment, on different circumstances.

There was something about Steve Rogers that had just pulled you in, for Christ’s sake it had only been a week but he had managed to work his way into your heart just as easily as had walked his way into the double doors of your inn.

Your heart had never fallen for a man as quickly as it had him, and it scared you that come evening this feeling was going to be taken away from you. Come evening Steve would be loading that truck of his and driving off to pick up that shipment, and he wouldn’t be coming back, least not for a long while and that hurt your heart more than you were prepared for.

You thought you had longer than the promise of the night, but duty called.

“y/n, sweetheart, come back to me,” your eyes are meeting his from where your head is perched against his chest. “You’re not regretting last night, now are you?”

You’re shaking your head lips pressing to his bare chest, his fingers causing a shiver to roll up your spine, “no I told you I wanted this just as much as you did,” you puff out a breath of air, “but -”

“but,” he questions drawing out the word, “I wasn’t expecting it to be just last night,” you answer, “I was hoping for one more day with you, but now I only have you till the evening.”

An understand look crosses his features, the tiniest hint of a smile tugs at the corner of his mouth though it doesn’t reach his eyes. “Guess fury was a little eager to get me out on the road than expected,” he murmurs his hand coming up to caress your cheek.

“I just want you to know, that if the circumstances had been different, I wouldn’t be leaving.”

You have to blink back the tears, a sad smile kissing your lips, “I know Steve, I know.”

And in truth you did know, you could see he was struggling just as much as you to take in that in just a few hours he would be loading that truck of his and driving away from this sleepy town, away from you.

“You know,” he speaks up, fingers drawing mindless circles on your bare back where the sheets had pulled, “this isn’t exactly how I wanted to spend my last few hours with you.”

You raise a brow, “oh,” you question, “and what is it that you had in mind Rogers?”

He chuckles low in his chest, his body moves, pushing yours till your just below him. Steve offers you a dazzling smile, his warm breath fanning over your lips, large hands squeezing your hip, “you up for spending the morning well into the evening in bed with me?”

He presses in close his nose rubbing against yours a gentle gesture to what he plans to do to you, “I wouldn’t be opposed it,” comes your answer, his grin pulls wider, lips falling over yours in soft kiss, your mouth moves languidly against his, content sighs spilling from your lips as your arms curl around his back pulling him down.

His lips are parting from yours, trailing down the side of your neck, drawing out the softest moans from you, “Steve,” you breathe, fingers digging softly into his back to pull him closer, a moan falls from your lips when he works on sucking a bruise into your neck, “Mmm Steve,” you whine low in your throat, body writhing beneath the mass of muscle.

Moving away from your neck, his eyes fall to yours momentarily before he’s moving again lips pressing to the exposed skin of your chest, “Steve please,” you breathe.

Your breath catches in your throat as he leans in, tongue gliding down your skin, his mouth covering your nipple, tongue rolling over it before his teeth are sinking into the skin.

A hiss falls from your parted lips, your back arching pressing your chest further into his mouth. Steve moans low against your skin, before he’s moving down pulling the sheets of the bed down your body to expose more of you to him. 

Your body writhes at the feel of his open-mouthed kisses against your heated skin, head dipping down further until he’s mouthing around the skin around your hips.

“Steve,” you whine, hips rolling up, you know where you want him, where you need him.

Steve chuckles low, eyes roaming your bare body, skimming from your slightly parted legs, up the expanse of your torso till his eyes are finding yours. A smile pulls at his lips, his body is moving up falling over you, arms supporting his body above yours, “you know, I was telling myself last night that I would take something with me to remember this sleepy town and you by, and I think I already had something.”

Your hands come up to rest against his arms, fingers running along the skin there, “and what was it?”

“You,” and it’s an easy answer for Steve because he is taking you with him, he’s taking the memories the two of you made with him, he’s taking the warmth you give him in his heart, and he’s holding that close.

A warmth grows in your cheeks and chest, a bright smile taking over your lips, his heart skips a beat in his chest at the sight of you, “oh Steve, you promise you won’t forget about this sleepy town and its far too friendly INN owner?”

He laughs at your reply, reveling in the feel of your steadily beat heart, “I could never forget the best thing about this town sweetheart.”

Your grin is growing wider, head leaning up to press your mouth to his, “you’re going to make it hard to let you go,” you whisper into his lips.

His lips part from yours, “I’m making it hard on myself,” he laughs, though it sounds forced, and you don’t want things to go like this, you don’t want this to be something you share right before he goes.

“Steve, let’s not – let’s not think about that right now, I don’t want this to be something -”

He’s nodding his head before pressing a chaste kiss to your lips, his body moving then as he slides between your parted legs, placing your legs over his shoulders, strong hands gripping your hips. His lips skimmed across your inner thigh nipping, and sucking at the sensitive skin.

A breathless grin pulls at your lips, guess you were diving right it.

You catch a toothy grin, before he’s dipping down, warm breath fanning against your cunt. His tongue flattens, licking a stripe, he repeats the action his tongue slipping between your folds this time drawing a moan from you as he swirls the tip of his tongue against your clit. Your hands grip his that rest on your hips as you buck up into his mouth, he sucks the sensitive bundle of nerves between his lips, drawing a gasp from you, your head falling back to the pillow.

“o-oh god Steve!”

“Could be down here for hours,” he murmurs his tongue delving into the warm wet heat of your cunt, “Oh god!” you groan, fingers pulling at the hair that sits atop his head. 

He pulls his mouth away slipping two fingers into your slick heat fucking into you with precise precision.

Your eyes slip shut, mouth falling open breathy moans spilling from your lips. There’s a shift on the bed and when your eyes slip open he’s above you, fingers still working into you. He leans down to press his lips to yours drinking in your moans, you pull away with a gasp a quiver rolling through you as he brings your closer to sweet release.

“Going to cum sweetheart?” he murmurs feeling you tighten around him your desperate moans of pleasure spurring him on.

“Steve please,” you gasp gripping his arm; your close, right on the edge of falling over.

Steve’s thumb slides through your wet folds seeking out the pleasurable bundle of nerves that will have you falling apart on his fingers. He’s rubbing over you in tight, quick circles that send waves of pleasure washing over you. The coil in your stomach becomes tighter before it snaps; your orgasm hits you hard pleasure washing over you. Your mouth splits open in a breathy gasp, fingers digging into his arms. 

Steve fucks you through your orgasm, his mouth drowning out your moans of pleasure as he slips his fingers from you. Soft sighs of aftershock pleasure fall from your lips, your hands snaking their way around his back to pull him closer. Lips pressing further into his, you deepen the kiss, tongue running over his lower lip.

Your tongues dance slowly with one another, his hands roaming the curves of your body, fingers pressing into your waist as he pulls his lips away from yours, a gasp following as he pulls air back into his lungs. Your naked hips rock against his needing to feel the weight of his cock against your aching core, a shiver rolls through him at the low moan falling from your lips, his dick twitching with want.

His head presses to yours eyes connecting, a warm smile pulls at your lips, fingers sliding across his face, finding their way to the back of his head pulling him down, “Steve please, I need this, need you,” you whisper lips brushing against his. He doesn’t need to be told twice as he adjust himself between your legs, his hands hooking around your thighs bringing them up to rest around his hips. 

A moan is falling from both your lips as the new position allows for the head of his cock to press into your folds, his hips roll forward the tip brushing against your aching clit.

Hand leaving your thigh it snakes it’s way between your bodies to grab a hold of his cock. Dragging it through your slick folds he presses into your warm heat, a moan is falling from your lips as he bottoms out, your lips connecting with his.

He moans against your lips, “feel so perfect sweetheart, so perfect.” 

He doesn’t move at first enjoying the feeling of you fluttering and clenching around him. He’s lost on you and how you feel around him, everything about you is so damn beautiful. His hands come up to cup your cheek, thumb running over the swell of your lower lip, “you’re so beautiful,” he murmurs.

Your breath hitches in your throat, heart swelling in your chest, “please move, I need you to move,” you reply your own hands running over stubble of his beard.

His hips retreat from yours, cock sliding out from within you till only the tip is left. His lips are pressing to yours, hips surging forward as he builds up a slow rhythm. Your hands leave his face to wrap around his back, fingers digging into the warm skin there pulling him impossibly closer to you. Low grunts are falling from his lips as he fucks up into you, your other leg hooks around his waist to get him deeper. 

His head finds its way to your neck lips searching out that hidden sweet spot that will have you coming undone in his arms, his thrusts have picked up speed, a steady speed which draws the sweetest groans of pleasure falling from your lips. He could listen to those sounds falling from your sinful lips for the rest of his life if you would let him.

His lips draw away from your neck needing to see you fall apart from him as he continues to bring you closer to that sweet release. Your lips are parted open, eyes covered over in lust, but there’s something more there, something that has his heart stalling in his chest, because he swears, you’re looking at him with such adoration, he’s never had someone look at him the way you are in this moment.

A grunt falls from his mouth, hips picking up speed, a his hand finds yours on the bed grasping it in his as he pushes you deeper into the bed, his whole body consuming you.

He’s thrusting hard, deep, burying himself in you, your walls fluttering around him as your orgasm approaches.

“Steve please,” you whine low in your throat, pressing warm wet kisses into his skin. He picks up speed needing to bring you to that release, a particularly deep thrust has you falling apart around him, your body falling over the edge, your orgasm washing over you. Long low moans are falling from your parted lips, fingers clawing at Steve’s back as he fucks you through the pleasure. His name falls from your lips in a silent prayer, you’re pleading, you need to feel him, you need him to cum for you.

Steve pushes your further into the mattress, his jaw clenching as his orgasm washes over him, his stomach muscles tense, as he spills into you, warm spurts filling your core, he never wants this feeling to end. 

Your legs keep him locked to you, arms pulling him down, his head falling to your chest, your heart beating away wildly in your chest. Your fingers run through his dirty blonde locks, lips pressing into his hair. 

The only sound in the room is that of your labored breaths, his head leaves your chest eyes looking up at you, his finger runs over your face softly, “I wish I didn’t have to leave,” he murmurs.

Your breath catches in your throat, tears threatening to fill your eyes as you try to distract yourself by running your fingers through his locks, “I wish you didn’t have to either, but we have a few more hours,” you murmur.

He presses a kiss to your arm, before he’s moving up his lips catching yours. He was going to take those last few hours he had with you.

It was time, and while you and Steve had taken advantage, of every second, minute, hour the two of you had before this dreaded departure, it didn’t seem enough.

“You gonna be careful on those roads,” you question as you watch him chuck his bags into his truck.

He turns to face you, a small smile on his face as he shuts the passenger door, “you know I will be sweetheart, you gonna keep being that overly friendly INN owner to those who stop by?”

You’re laughing then, tears filling your eyes because this wasn’t fair, “only for one special trucker,” you murmur, the first tear slipping from your eyes.

Steve is there to catch it with his thumb, “trucker that nearly misses taking your sign out?”

Your letting out a choked laugh, “has to be what lumberjack dreams are made of,” you whisper the tears falling steadily now.

Steve’s pulling you into a tight embrace, lips finding the side of your head, “m’sorry, I wasn’t expecting to get like this.”

He’s shaking his head, tugging you in tighter, “s’alright sweetheart, but hey I’m gonna come back, there’s no way I wouldn’t sweetheart, not after the week I spent with you.”

You wouldn’t hold him to it, you knew his job had him all over the place, you knew the hours were long and grueling, so you wouldn’t hold him to it, but you would offer him a small nod of your head.

Its hard to remove yourself from him after the searing kiss he presses to your lips, and even harder to watch him load that truck, the engine roaring loudly in your ears as he turns it on, but the hardest part is watching him drive off into the evening, no ice around to keep him with you.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN!

Life had moved on; or at least that’s how these things were supposed to work, you were sure that’s how it had worked for Steve. You on the other hand, you were barely coping.

The days were slow, the nights even slower as you often found your mind drifting back to the trucker who had left you almost three weeks ago. You had tried to lose yourself in your work, tried to get yourself out of the INN as often as you could, but there was only so much ‘fun’ your sleepy town could offer you.

You wondered if Steve was as broken as you found yourself feeling, or if he was coping better than you were, and you couldn’t help but to think maybe he was better off, he had probably all but forgotten about you and your sleepy town. Had it not been for the snow, you two would have never crossed paths to begin with, maybe this was for the best. At least this is what you would continue to tell yourself.

“You still moping about the girl from the INN, my man, it’s been three weeks, she’s probably over you by now,” Steve sighs over his drink, Sam was probably right.

“Leave him alone Sam,” Bucky mutters coming to Steve’s aid, “our guys allowed to mope, you don’t ever see us giving you shit when you go through something similar.”

Sam laughs loudly, “mope,” he questions, “please you won’t ever see me moping over some pretty little dame, because unlike blondie here, I don’t’ forget to ask for their numbers,” Sam sasses back, earning a glare from Steve. “besides Rogers here knows I’m just playin.”

“See and that’s something I don’t understand,” Bucky adds, “how did you manage to forget to get her number punk; how could you forget that one thing before you loaded that damned truck of yours, especially if you were as smitten as you say you were.”

“If I’m being honest, I guess I was just too caught up in the fact that I was leaving,” Steve shrugs, taking a drink of his beer, “by the time I realized it, I was already on the road, and with the shipment being threatened to mark off as delayed, Fury wouldn’t have wanted me wasting any more time, there was just no way I could go back.”

Sam scoffs with a shake of his head, “and you didn’t bother to look up the INN see if you could find a number, something, anything?”

Steve’s releasing another sigh, “you don’t think I tried that the first night I was home Wilson, of course I did, I couldn’t find anything, not even a Facebook page, a google search, nothing,” another sigh, “I’m beginning to think I dreamed it all up, dreamed her up.”

“what about Fury, he’s the one that called the INN, he must have gotten the number.”

Steve lets out a barely there laugh, “Fury’s the first person I asked when I tried to search her and the INN up, you wanna know the kicker there,” Bucky and Sam look at him expectantly, “the operator is the one that transferred the call, so the INNs number didn’t pop up, my fucking luck right.”

Sam’s shaking his head, Bucky letting out a disappointed noise, “that sucks pal, what are you going to do though, you gonna try and find your way back to her after this big shipment, it’s right before Christmas, it would be a nice little surprise.”

“Honestly, I don’t know, it’s been three weeks, surely she’s forgotten all about me, or probably thinks I’ve forgotten all about her.”

“Oh please,” Sam scoffs, “m’sorry to say but I doubt that girl forgot about you given what you told us, and I also doubt she thinks you’ve forgotten all about her, she knows your line of work Rogers, she knows your hours are long, I don’t think she would hold that against you.” Steve goes to open his mouth, but Sam is cutting him off before he can even get a word out, “and if you’re thinking of not dropping by after you drop that shipment off because its been three weeks, then man I don’t know what to tell you, you’re the one causing yourself to miss the only chance you may have once more with her.”

Steve’s taking another swig of his beer, “I just don’t know man,” but the thing is Steve did know, well, at least he had been thinking about it, been thinking about you, there was not a single day since he had left that evening that you hadn’t been in his thoughts.

“I’ve got to agree with Sam on this one Steve,” Bucky chimes in, “if she’s really as special to you as you described her to us, you have your chance to go get her coming up man, it’s not an opportunity you should pass up.”

Steve’s taking another drink of his beer, his friends words resonating within him.

“But what if she’s moved on,” he finds himself asking.

“Well you won’t know unless you take that chance man, and I’m telling you now,” Sam replies, “it’s not a chance you should miss, trust me on that man, you don’t come across a girl like that more than once.”

And Steve knew Sams words rang true, because Steve knew there would never be a girl quite as special as you. Steve would never run into another overly friendly INN owner, who lived in a sleepy town, there would only ever be one, and that one was you.

The fear is what shook Steve, what kept him from holding onto Sam or Bucky’s words, because what if you had moved on, what if by some miracle like the one that had him stumbling into your inn, you had moved on. Did Steve really want to risk the possibility of getting hurt?

He wasn’t; or he hadn’t been planning on it, he had all but talked himself into letting you go the week before he was due to go take that shipment past your quiet little town. He had told himself that you would find yourself someone special in that sleepy little town of yours, that there was no need for him to drop in.

He had been wrong, he had been so wrong for even making such a rash decision, because looking at you now through the windows of your doors Inn, he couldn’t believe he had ever thought of not coming back to you.

The snow like the first time had brought him back, except this time fury hadn’t had to have told him twice about the snow coming in, hadn’t had to tell him twice to pull over to the closest INN for the night until the snow settled come morning. Steve hadn’t needed to be told twice.

Unlike the first time he’s smoother about his entrance, he doesn’t almost take out your sign, and he isn’t shaking in his boots as he hails his bags from his truck, feet carrying him far more steadily through the snow, because he knows the warmth that awaits him, he knows what’s waiting for him now.

Your unsuspecting; your back is to him as he pushes the door open the bell above going off.

“Be right with you.”

He’s never heard a sound more beautiful, as he lets the door fall shut quietly, he can’t breathe, he can’t believe he almost passed this up, he’s here now, he’s here now and he isn’t going to let this opportunity pass him up.

“No rush, I’ve got time.”

He sees the moment you recognize his voice, sees how you freeze at the task at hand, how you’re struggling not to turn to quick and see if it is in fact him.

Your turning on shaky feet and he struggles to contain himself as he offers you a small smile, “hey sweetheart, was wondering if you had a room for the night, possibly longer – if you’ll have me.”

“I-”

He watches you round the desk, you’re just a few feet away from him and he so desperately wants to close that distance between the two of you, but his feet won’t move.

Your feet move for him, your body barreling into his and he can barely get his arms around you fast enough, “I thought you might have forgotten about me and my sleepy little town,” you laughed into his shoulder.

He squeezes you tighter, “I told you sweetheart, there was no way I could forget about you, m’sorry I didn’t come sooner,” he answers pressing a kiss to the side of your head.

Your pulling back then, your hands finding their way to his bearded cheeks, “it’s fine, it’s fine,” you breathe, “you’re here now, even if only for the night.”

“Well that’s the thing,” he begins, “I’ve been told not to let an opportunity that presents itself to pass me up.”

You raise a brow, head tilted in question, “I was hoping to get a room not only for the night but for longer – if you’ll have me.”

His words don’t register quick enough, but the second they’ve settled your lips are pressing to his in a bruising kiss. You’re pressed to him till the need for air becomes to much, and even then you don’t go far with your head pressed to his, “so I take it my charm worked,” you teased.

He’s laughing then, head moving with yours as he leans in to press his lips to yours, “you have no idea sweetheart.”


End file.
